1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for supporting access for multi users to perform communication through multi nodes by efficiently using multi channels in a communication system of a multi user environment having the multi nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, a research for providing services of various qualities of service (QoS) having a high transmission rate to users is in active progress. In a wireless local area network (WLAN) (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) as one example of the communication system, a research into methods for rapidly and stably transmitting massive data through limited resources is in active progress. In particular, in the communication system, a research into transmission of data through a wireless channel is in progress. In recent years, methods for the WLAN system to normally transmitting and receiving the massive data by effectively using a limited wireless channel have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in the current communication system, i.e., the WLAN system, respective users have a network environment having a plurality of access nodes so as a plurality of users to receive services rapidly by efficiently using the limited channels. However, in the aforementioned WLAN system, a time when the channel is not used is frequently generated according to the number of users allocated to the channels and the amount or form of traffic, and as a result, use efficiency of the limited channel deteriorates. In order to solve the problems, in recent years, methods for performing communication by more efficiently using the limited channel with a media access control (MAC) (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘MAC’) (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘multi-channel MAC’) technology have been variously considered, but detailed methods have not yet been presented.
Therefore, there are required detailed access methods for the respective users to perform communication through the plurality of access nodes by efficiently using the multi channels in a network environment in which the plurality of users have the plurality of access nodes, respectively in the aforementioned communication system, i.e., the WLAN system.